BrokenArrow
by HisBeautifulDisaster13
Summary: Red Arrow has found out that he is not the Roy Harper that he thought he was, but a clone. Now armed with the truth he vows to find the real Roy and bring him back, but will this mission tear him apart or help him find were he belongs..ewy summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Okay first off Disclaimer, I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters I just like to borrow them lol.

Alright so this fic has been bouncing around in my mind while I was finishing my last fic, so now that I have finished it I decided to give this one a shot and see how it goes. I really appreciate reviews so after you are done reading please do not be shy and let me know what you think! I also take requests because I love writing YJ fics.

…...

Roy sat quietly on Oliver's couch, his domino mask in his hands. It was all a lie, he wasn't Roy Harper, he wasn't a super hero, he was a clone. The emotions and thoughts running through his mind were silently driving him to madness. Finally his trademark aggression won him over and he threw the mask on the ground to grip his aching head.

"Who am I?", Dinah who had entered the room watched him with sad eyes.

"You are Red Arrow", she answered.

"A traitor", he spat as his eyes narrowed at her.

"You are your own person now, they no longer control you", she desperately tried to soothe the teenager. To Dinah the young heroes were like her children, and she their care giver when she was needed. Regardless of what he was the young man before her deserved help and could not be held responsible for the things he was forced, programmed to do. As Oliver entered the room she hugged her self and looked to him, asking silently for some kind of help.

"Listen Roy you ca-".

"Don't call me that! Im not your Roy!", he jumped to his feet and snatched up his mask before heading for the door. "You may not be Roy but you are still human, remember that", was the last thing he heard before slamming the door behind him. Slipping on his mask he looked to the sky as lightning tore across dark clouds and thunder boomed in the distance. Taking to the shadows he didn't stop as the sky opened and rain began to fall. It was like the cosmos felt his pain and wept for him as he vanished into the darkness.

…...

Things felt foreign to the team as they returned to Mount Justice from Watch Tower. Zatana was now staying with M'gann and Connor at the mountain because Nabu had still not released her father. Rocket or Raquel had also come to call it home and was now an official part of the team since Icon had gone on to join the league. The one they had all come to call Red Arrow was not their side kick days friend but a Cadmus clone. Everything was in disarray and didn't make sense.

"Batman left instruction for you al to remain at head quarters till further notice", Red Tornado who was now returned to being in one piece stated as they exited the BioShip.

"Were do we sleep?", Wally asked as he pointed to those who normally did not stay at the mountain.

"There is only one spare room so looks like we will have to bunk up", Connor said as he seemed to do a head count.

"Got my bunk mate!", Wally smirked as he and Robin high five each other.

"Artemis can room with me", Zatana offered, she and the archer had become good friends.

"Im not roomin' with a guy, pretty sure Icon wouldn't care for that", Raquel folded her arms over her chest and popped out her hip.

"Hello Megan! Rocket you can room with me", M'gann smiled.

"Leaves me and Kaldur", Connor looked to the Atlantean who nodded.

"Then it is settled, sleep well team", Tornado turned and left without further interaction.

"Don't know how much sleep im gunna get after today", Wally looked to Robin who nodded but yawned a moment later as Kaldur shook his head.

"We all need to rest, there is much that needs to be done and if the team is lacking Batman and the League will surely not allow us to assist", having caught everyone's attention Kaldur turned and waited for Connor to lead the way.

…...

He walked for what felt like miles but given he was still in the city Roy knew he hadn't gone far. Running a hand through his wet hair he sighed in total frustration. Where was he going? Where could he go?

"HELP ME!", the distressed voice had him moving without thought. Turning a corner he skidded to a stop at the sight of two hoodlums chasing a girl. With a growl he pursued them, his current thoughts shoved to the back burner. Following them to an alley he stopped at the opening, how dumb was this girl? Sticking to open streets was much safer rather then moving away from the public's eyes. Moving with grace and silent steps he shook his head as he slipped into the shadows.

"We just wanna talk sweat heart", the man in a beanie and zip up sweater chuckled while his partner nodded. They had cornered the girl between them and a security fence, another reason Roy didn't understand why victims always chose alleys, dead ends.

"Please, just take my purse! Take whatever, its yours!", she threw her bag at their feet. Roy moved closer pausing as the second thug, who wore a ratty old band shirt and skinny jeans looked back in his direction briefly.

"Oh we're gunna take what we want", Beanie pulled out a butter fly knife and flipped it open.

"But it aint your purse we want", chuckled Band boy which made the girl whimper. He had seen enough, grabbing his compact bow he stepped from the shadows as it opened with a few 'cranks' and 'snaps'.

"Wanna know what I want boys?", both thugs spun in his direction as he reached over his shoulder and snagged a gas arrow.

"It's Green Arrows brat…urh….Speedy", Band boy stammered and Roy growled.

"What do you want, we're busy here!", knocking the arrow Roy narrowed his eyes as he pulled back the bow string with skilled ease.

"I want to make you bleed", he said through clenched teeth and the two looked to each other.

"What'd he say?", but before Beanie could answer Roy released the arrow and the alley filled with thick smoke.

Adrenaline filled his veins as he launched forward, there was no thought into a strategy, no pause to see if the thugs would flee. No it was about action and reaction it was something Green Arrow had taught him. But that thought was quickly forgotten, Green Arrow hadn't taught him anything. Oliver had taught Roy Harper everything about fighting the bad guys. The things he knew were implanted memories that would aid him in infiltrating the Justice League for the Light. He was a clone, but he vowed he would find the original no matter what the cost.

Hope you enjoyed and would like to see more…and hope to hear reviews lol


	2. HerMission

Anon- Thanks for your review, kinda sad that you were the only reviewer lol but hopefully this story will pick up some other readers its gunna be a roller coaster! Thanks again!

This story follows up to the New Years Eve episode and from there it is whatever comes out of my weird mind lol hope everyone enjoys and reviews!

…...

"How are you holding up?", Artemis asked as she sat down on her temporary bed and looked to Zatanna.

"This is what I wanted…independence and to be able to work with the team….but not at this price", she slumped down on her bed facing Artemis while she removed her white gloves.

"It'll all work out, it always does. Biggest thing is to stay positive", she tried to console the other girl but sentiment wasn't her strongest suite.

"I miss him, he is there in mind but Nabu is there in body. I just want my dad back….", she hugged her self as tears threatened to fall.

"I know the feeling", the archer said softly as she pulled off her mask and let down her hair. Zatanna and her were in the same boat but at different ends. While Zatanna had a strong chance of Nabu releasing Zatara and him returning there was no magic or force holding Artemis's father. He was a villain and would never be a good man again. It was a hard pill to swallow but it was one she had to accept.

"Soooo you and Wally?", she released a nervous laugh and looked at the magical youth.

"Don't give me that, I saw you and bird boy", Zatanna's cheeks turned a bright red as she lifted her fingers to her lips.

"Touché", Artemis looked to her feet and sighed softly while Zatanna rose to prepare for bed. Though the last thing she wanted to be worrying about was the young hero, Zatanna couldn't help but smile as she removed her coat. To say she was interested would be an under statement, she liked Robin. But a lonely thought washed over her as she hung up her coat. How can you like someone when you don't even know who they are?

…...

Roy spit, clearing his mouth of the coppery taste of blood that still lingered regardless of how many times he tried to rid him self of it. Lifting his arm he wiped his mouth on his sleeve only to wince and growl. Though the thugs were easy enough he had gotten careless or perhaps he let them have those hits. He felt so numb inside maybe he wanted to feel a little pain, a reminder that this wasn't all a dream.

Looking down on the alley he watched as a few cops escorted Beanie and Band boy towards a waiting car while another took the girl's statement. Another set of scumbags off the streets was good enough for him as he turned to walk across the roof top. Moving stiffly he secretly wished he hadn't let Beanie deliver those hits to his ribs. Jumping across the gap between the current building he was on and the next he froze as the soft sound of clapping reached his ears.

"Bravo Hero, bravo", he recognized that sultry voice from the way the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Turning his head before his body he caught sight of her sitting on the edge of the stairwell hutch, Cheshire.

"What do you want?", he lowered his hand to his bow preparing for anything. Cheshire was known for her capability to distract and attack without warning, he could personally attest to that.

"Temper, temper. Im not here to fight", she slipped off the hutch and landed without a sound.

"If you came to mess with my head it wont work", he watched her as she tilted her head to the side and purred softly, a sound that for some reason wracked him.

"That's not why im here", Roy watched Cheshire carefully as she approached him. She had gotten the drop on him one to many times an if she was here there was a very good chance that Sports Master was not to far away.

"Then why are you here?", he turned his head to the side as she circled him. The way she moved fascinated him in all honesty. She was like liquid, each step with grace, each movement made with decided purpose.

"Curiosity", he felt her hand brush his thigh as she passed him but when her hand glided over his quiver he reacted. Pulling an arrow as he grabbed his bow he turned with precision, stopping when the tip of the arrow was pointed at her chest.

"Curiosity killed the cat remember", he felt all his muscles respond to his pose as he held the bow steady in one hand and the string pulled back with the other. This game with Cheshire was one he didn't take lightly but found some where in the back of his mind that he enjoyed it.

Roy was a long distance fighter, though his hand to hand combat was good he needed improvement. But Cheshire did not, hand to hand was the kitten's specialty and her claws were sharp. At the distance she was from him his bow and quiver would be useless and he would be left with nothing more then the knives he equipped his boots with. Always be prepared was a statement he never took lightly, never.

"Mmmm yes", she purred as she came forward so the tip of the arrow was touching her, "But satisfaction brought it back". In a blink she had dropped to the ground and rose up within the awkward circle of his arms as he held his bow. Roy cursed under his breath as his fingers slipped and the arrow was sent flying into the side of the neighboring building. Frowning down at Cheshire he froze as her fingers brushed over his lips and across his jaw. "Till next time Hero", before he could counter smoke irrupted around him and was left coughing and gasping, alone.

Cheshire landed gracefully on a rooftop over looking the coughing male, removing her mask she watched as he backed out of the smoke and looked around. Assuming her gone he compressed his bow and headed to retrieve his wayward arrow.

"Your mission was to kill him", the gruff voice over her shoulder made Cheshire hiss as she returned her mask and turned sharply. Sports Master stood feet from her, his arms folded over his broad chest.

"I don't tell you how to do your job, don't tell me how to do mine", as she moved to brush past him, he reached for her for her. But years of knowing his temper and sometimes heavy hand had prepared her. Ducking away she pulled a katana free from her back and pointed it at him. "Don't you dare touch me, it is my mission to complete. Don't, interfere again.".

"We don't have time for you to toy with him, remember who you are dealing with little girl. Remember who is stronger.", he growled and turned to leave. Once Cheshire was sure he was gone she sheathed her katana and dug into her pocket. Pulling free a small GPS tracker she watched the red dot move across down town, her prey seemed to be seeking out a place to rest for the remaining hours of night. Given his direction he did not plan on returning in the direction she had started tracking him from.

Looking out over the city she could hear the orders whispering through her thoughts as she closed her eyes, 'Find the clone and dispose of it, we no longer have need for the Red Arrow'. Opening her eyes slowly she felt a smile grace her full lips as she looked back down at the tracker.

"Had to end some time…didn't it Hero".

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. LocationLocationLocation

Anon- Yes similarities are funny right, and to answer your question no Cheshire will not be with the original Roy in this fic but please keep reading, I am enjoying writing this fic and had a night of non stop typing, loving this story as it develops in my head. Just hope others will enjoy it to…

…...

Speedy groaned as his eyes slowly began to open, a harsh light above him had him quickly reconsidering though. Lifting his left hand he shielded his eyes and blinked away the fuzziness. As a yawn rose in his chest and he stretched his mouth open, his jaw cracking in protest. His body ached all over and felt as heavy as a truck, he had been sleeping for a while. Turning his attention to his surroundings he slowly tried to sit up but found him self pausing as he tried to place weight on his right hand.

Looking to his shoulder he swallowed deeply before lowering his field of vision, his stomach turned at the sight that met him. A bandage was wrapped around his bicep but it didn't continue down his arm, just above were his elbow should have been the bandage stopped. His lower arm was gone. He panicked, the machines that he was hooked up to began to 'beep' and blink wildly.

"It'd be best if you calmed down", he took in deep, quick breathes as he looked around the room to find the source of the voice. The room was white and smelled of sterilization but what caught his attention was a man sitting at a bench. Grabbing his bicep with his left hand he shook as he tried to relax, what had happened to him?

"Who are you?", he shook his head as small lights flared in his vision, he was hyperventilating and if he wasn't careful he would lose consciousness. The man seemed to cease what he was doing and stood slowly, he was small for a man. Roy focused on him and his appearance, black pants, a white button up that was covered by a sleeveless green vest and when he turned Roy caught sight of a red bow tie. His aged face was calm as he offered a slow smile, his auburn hair was neat and well kept a ring of gray showing his age yet again.

"My name is Professor Anthony Ivo", Roy narrowed his eyes as he thought about the name for a moment. It seemed so familiar to him, but at the same point his memories seemed jumbled. Gripping his head with his hand he tried to make sense of things in his mind.

"What happened to me?".

"You were taken by the Light three years ago", Ivo clasped his hands in front of him, watching the young hero carefully.

"Th-three years?".

"Yes, you were being held in a cryo-containment pod beneath a research center", Roy lifted his eyes to the professor.

"No one came looking for me?", his hand returned to his damaged arm as he looked down at his lap.

"They didn't know they had to, you see Cadmus is known for its spectacular ability to clone people. You were replaced by a pre-programmed Roy Harper or Red Arrow as he goes by now", Roy grinded his teeth as he listened to the man speak.

"I remember you now, you are Professor Ivo a scientific and technological genius….but your no good guy…', he sighed, 'So I guess my next question should be….What do you plan to do with me Professor?". A smile crossed the older man's face as he unclasped his hands and came closer to the bed, shutting off a few of the machines he looked at Roy.

"I don't plan on doing anything to you. I am the one who saved you", Roy raised an eye brow at the Professor and then looked down at his missing arm.

"Why?".

…...

Jerking upright Red Arrow looked around wildly as he took deep breaths, his skin was slick with a layer of sweat. It was another nightmare. He had been having them regularly lately, whenever he closed his eyes to rest. Falling back onto the mattress he groaned and touched his side carefully, a bruise had developed from the run in with the thugs in the alley.

Glancing around the small hotel room he felt his pulse slowing as he reassured him self that he was in no danger at the moment. Last night he had slipped in from the rooftop entrance and found a vacant room he could crash in. Without street clothes he couldn't wander in the front door and request a room without raising suspicion or unwanted attention. Rolling out of bed he made his way to the bathroom, he was in desperate need of a shower.

Standing in front of the mirror he removed his domino mask slowly and watched as his blue eyes were revealed. Staring at him self he couldn't help but feel like a monster, here he was traipsing around in someone else's body. He didn't have his own identity, he was created to replace someone else. Who was he?

Shaking his head he began to pull off his uniform the thoughts being pushed to the back of his mind. Turning on the hot water he stepped beneath the stream and felt his body instantly relax. Grabbing the soap and a wash cloth he worked up a lather and then set the soap aside. As he wiped the cloth over his skin he felt as though he was washing away all the past few days events. He couldn't forget that he was a clone but he could quiet his mind of the thoughts so he could see to the task at hand. Finding the real Roy Harper.

Washing his hair quickly he shut off the water and snagged a towel from the near by rack. Securing it around his waist he stepped out and grabbed a smaller towel to dry off his hair. With the white cloth draped over his head he headed into the bed room to dry off and decide upon his next plan of action.

"Well hello Hero', he froze and tore the towel off his head only to see Cheshire sitting on the window sill. Lunging to his right he reached out but was met by air, with a soft curse he looked to the villainess only to see her holding his bow. "Looking for something?".

"Yes an explanation as to why you are stalking me, this is getting unhealthy Chesh", he smirked at her as she clenched his compressed bow.

"I like to keep an eye on my toys and it's Cheshire", she spoke, her voice like silk as she stood and walked towards him. Roy would be lying if he said that she didn't make him nervous. Sure he was a teenage male and it was normal to have physical attractions, but to be physically attracted to a girl who on multiple attempts tried to stab, impale, or kill him? He was sure their was something wrong with that.

"Your toys?", he growled, he had been a puppet for long enough and her referencing him as such irked him. She tossed his bow on the bed as she passed it to get to him, but this time he was not showing his back to her. Backing till he was sure the wall was only inches from his back he watched her with hard eyes.

"Well toy", when she was a foot from him her head tilted to the side and for the first time he wished she did not wear that damned mask. "Blue..", she whispered, her voice so soft that Roy had almost missed it.

"What?".

"Your eyes are blue", she sounded lost for a moment but a harsh knock on the door had them both break from their thoughts.

"House keeping!", looking back to Cheshire Roy growled when he caught sight of her at the window.

"Gotta run", her voice held amusement and Roy was the one tilting his head now, until he noticed the towel she held in her hand. "So the curtains do match the carpets, interesting", looking down he grinded his teeth and was about to yell at her when he noticed she was gone.

"House keeping, this room is being used without hotel permission!", rolling his eyes he snatched up his uniform from the bathroom and then his boots, bow, and quiver. Nothing like scaling the side of a building in the nude, he was so glad his life was normal.

…...

Kaldur typed away at the holographic computer in the main training hall while Robin sat on the floor a few feet away doing the same on his wrist computer. They had been working for a few hours to find traces of were Red Arrow had disappeared to after leaving Oliver's the past night.

"Any luck?", Wally asked as he entered, chewing on a candy bar while tossing a water to Robin.

"Facial recognition programs are slow but by sectioning off the major cities between two computers I think we have a good chance of locating him sooner", Robin said while catching the water and handing it to Kaldur who accepted with a quite thanks.

"He is hard to find when he does not wish to be found", the atlantean said as he cracked the bottle and took a sip.

"The sooner we find him the better, his memories may hold clues as to were the real Roy is being held", Wally looked down at Robin and couldn't help the thought that entered his mind.

"If he is still-".

"Don't say it.", Robin growled while looking up at the speedster.

"Sorry, just voicing what I know we are all thinking", Kaldur sighed as he watched the screen flip through images of people, trying to find a match to Red Arrow.

"It is unsettling to think that they took Speedy so easily and replaced him without discovery for three years", the boys turned their attention to approaching foot steps. Artemis and Zatanna both offered small smiles before assessing the screens and what the others were working on.

"He went missing?", Artemis asked as Wally moved around her, the body language between the two was easy to read but the others were preoccupied with the mission.

"Oliver said he stormed out last night and has made no attempts to contact him or Dinah", Zatanna kneeled by Robin and looked over his screen.

"I could try to use my magic to locate him?", she offered and Robin smiled at her.

"Have I ever mentioned how amazing you are?", she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks as he looked at her with admiration.


	4. Discovery

Mr. Anonymous=Thank you for reviewing but at the same time please go easy on me, I write these for fun, the idea just sorta popped into my head so I decided to go with it and I hope you come to enjoy this fic in the future

ANON= Hehehe I know right, Cheshire and Red are my favorite characters slash couple love writing about them, their personalities are just fun, good to hear from you again!

Enjoy and to those to shy to review thanks for at least reading was hoping this fic would pick up more followers but beggars cant be choosers as SM would say lol

…...

Ivo waited while his MONQIs pulled up a chair beside Roy's bed before sitting down and getting comfortable, he had a lot to explain. The teen was currently resting back against his reclined bed and waiting patiently for an explanation. Little did he know there was much he had missed and would probably have a hard time excepting most of what the Professor was about to say.

"Lets see where to start, ah yes the beginning might help don't you think?", Roy nodded slowly as one of the small robotic creatures climbed on to the bed beside him and stared up at him.

"Why me?'.

"Well you were the most logical choice the Light could come up with, out of the few League protégés that is. The others were out of the question for obvious reasons, AquaLad is atlantean and the DNA would have holes that human genes would dirty. That infuriating child, Kid Flash is to sporadic and would have been useless. Then there was Robin but the youth was and still is to young to join the League directly, plus with Batman keeping such a tight eye on him it was impossible to take him without notice.", Ivo took a moment and watched as the young archer seemed to digest what he was saying.

"That left me, no parents, lived alone. Perfect target.".

"Yes and you would be turning eighteen in enough time for the Light to gather the other pieces required to set the plan into motion. But the first phase of the plan was foiled by the Young Justice League-".

"The what?", Roy absent mindedly patted the MONQI on the head as he looked to Ivo.

"It is a team made up of the protégés of the league members. Lets see there is AquaLad, Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Martian, Artemis, and the Super Boy another Cadmus clone of the real Superman. But back to facts, as a result it was revealed that Red Arrow was a clone, planted to betray the League. Red Arrow, good clone but not perfect I see now', Roy looked up with a raised eye brow and Ivo nodded, 'He was given blue eyes while yours are clearly green, fudge up in the process there. Where was I oh, the Light saw no further use for you and decided to do away with you.", the news had Roy's head swimming as he nodded slowly.

"Then why am I still alive?", at this Ivo smiled and took a deep breath.

"Because I stepped forward and offered a deal, lost a very advanced project to get my hands on you my boy", he waved a finger at Roy who looked down at the small robot who was now curled in his lap.

"So if you don't plan to kill me at this moment, what do you plan on doing with me in the future?", the Professor's smile made Roy feel slightly uneasy.

"To give you a chance, a chance to reclaim your place with the League and in your life", Roy knew his eyes had to be the size of large dinner plates as he looked at Ivo in shock.

"But why would you do that? Your Ivo, Professor Ivo, worlds most dangerous inventor and scientific genius", the older man nodded with a sad smile.

"I was, but it seems seeing you that night gave this old man a change of heart. Perhaps you are as much of a chance for me as I am for you", with that he rose from his chair and walked back over to the bench on the other side of the room. Roy watched him with confused eyes before looking down at the robot that had made its self very comfortable with him.

"For what it's worth….thank you…", he said softly and watched as the Professor turned around.

"Don't thank me yet, we have much to do", Ivo lifted a medium sized metal container with a smile and Roy couldn't help but suddenly feel like he would regret having said that.

…...

"He is in Star City, ditched his uniform and is traveling as a civilian looks like", Robin put up the security feed outside of a bank of Roy walking down the side walk a back pack on his shoulder. The others all looked to the footage and seemed to keep their thoughts to them selves. Raquel and M'gann had now joined the others as well as Connor who complained that no one had come and got him.

"M'gann when you delved into his mind and erased those codes did you see anything else useful to finding Speedy?", Wally looked to the martian girl who shook her head.

"I was not looking for anything else at the time our focus was solely on erasing the control words that could override Red Arrow's mind, im sorry".

"No need to apologize none of us thought to look at the time", Kaldur offered kind words to her and M'gann smiled softly.

"Recognized Batman-".

"Crap hide the feeds, quick", Robin hit the screens and down sized them onto his wrist computer shutting it down quickly as the team assembled to mock training exercises. He dove at Wally and they went grappling across the floor while the others took their own methods of looking as though they were mid spar.

"Team", that one word made them all freeze and turn their full attention to the dark knight.

"Any word?", Artemis asked breathlessly.

"There has been a few sightings of Red Arrow but he has slipped off the radar once again", Wally helped Robin to his feet and looked to the mentor.

"So what does the League plan to do with him, yah know once you find him?", they all looked from Wally to Batman.

"That is for the League to worry about now as for the rest of you there is a recon mission we will need you to handle", they all felt M'gann's link and Batman's 'recon mission' fell on deaf ears.

'He is trying to keep us in the dark', Connor growled.

'Ten bucks says this recon mission takes us away from Star City and ends up being a wild goose chase', Wally folded his arms and pretended to listen to Batman.

"…there is a shipment of venom said to be shipping out of Santa Prisca that we need you to…".

'See', Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

'If the League gets a hold of Red before we do there is no way we will ever get another shot at him', Artemis looked at the ground and then rubbed her temple.

'So what do we do?', she returned her eyes to Batman.

'Kaldur?', Raquel finally spoke up as she side glanced their leader.

'We accept this mission, it is our way out of the mountain without suspicion', the rest of the team all had to hide their shock and smiles at Kaldur's words.

"..you will suite up and leave immediately, any questions?", they all traded glances and then looked to Kaldur who looked back to Batman.

"None", the dark knight nodded.

"Very good, good luck team", with that he turned and left them. Zatanna looked to Robin who was staring at the ground.

"Are you alright?", she whispered.

"I know we are doing the right thing, but I still hate to lie to him", he looked at her and Zatanna sighed softly.

"You heard the man, we gotta suite up", Wally interrupted and the rest of the teens nodded in agreement before separating to prepare for their 'mission'.

…...

To say he was in a slightly fowl mood was an understatement as Roy walked down the busy side walk of Star City. He was in desperate need of a few things and though he was sure exposing him self like this was unwise he needed to hit one of his caches. His naked escapade this morning had put him in this horrible mind set and he made a mental note to make Cheshire pay dearly.

Adjusting his sun glasses on the bridge of is nose he looked to the street signs and turned down a side street. A rusted fire escape ladder that was just out of reach above him had him glancing around before kneeling to pick up a stray piece of asphalt. Whipping the stone skyward it struck the lever, releasing the ladder which struck the ground harshly. Climbing the ladder to the top floor he touched the window sill and a holographic computer appeared.

Pressing his hand to it a scanner went into effect and the locks unclasped moments later. He really had to thank Robin for teaching him that little trick, it really came in handy.

Entering the small space within he looked around at the ransacked and dusty apartment, it looked appalling. Another trick to the trade, no one wanted to steal from a dump. Walking to a near by graphitized wall he grabbed a tilted picture and corrected it. The wall split down the middle and slid open to reveal a stock piled room filled with food, weapons, and clothes.

"Better make this quick", he uttered and grabbed a duffle.

After packing a bag with clothes, medical supplies, his tool kit for his compact bow and a few other necessities he closed up the wall and headed back out onto the fire escape. It was getting late in the after noon, a fact that he was pleased with. It was easier to travel at night and easier to come across useful information. Instead of descending to the street below he climbed for the roof top. He liked high vantage points, it was safe for a person of his skill set.

Moving across the roof he quickly picked up on the echoing of foot steps, he was being followed. Taking off at a dead run he jumped the gap between his building and the next. As he sailed through the air he threw his duffel ahead of him and grabbed his compact bow. It took shape as quickly as he pulled an arrow from his quiver, hitting the next roof in a barrel role he skidded back on one knee his arrow knocked and aimed at the rooftop he just jumped from. Only problem was, it was empty.

Perhaps he was being paranoid, with the Light, the League of Shadows and the Justice League after him his mind had little time to fully relax. Slowly releasing pressure on his bow string he returned the arrow to its home and walked towards the duffel. He knew he had heard someone. Shaking his head he leaned down to scoop up his bag when something heavy and hard collided with his injured side.

"Bull's-eye", a graveled voice cheered as Roy rolled across the ground, gripping his side with one hand he used his other to try and get to his feet. Taking in a few pained breaths he looked to see Sports Master coiling up his weapon known as 'hammer' for another attack.

"Well if it isn't my handler", Roy coughed as he got shakily to his feet.

"Time to face the music kid, your out dated equipment", he struck again the ball missing Roy by inches but as he steadied him self and pulled an arrow a heavy metal discus connected with his injured side again. This time Roy released a groan of pain as he knocked his arrow and tried to pull back his bow, but the pain was to great.

"Damn", he growled and watched as his opponent pulled a metal baton from his back pocket. Hitting a button the baton extended to form a javelin with two very sharp points.

"Archer on a stick anyone", he mocked. Deciding on a tactic quickly Roy compressed his bow and grabbed his duffle. Running was his best bet, but he needed Sports Master to lose focus for a moment. With a quick breath he took off directly at the chuckling assassin. "So eager to die?", he drew back his massive arm and Roy lunged forward. The javelin tore into Roy' s shoulder at the same point that the small explosive pellets struck the ground at Sports Master's feet.

With a disappointed growl Lawrence looked around the rooftop for any signs of his target. The clone was gone but at his feet was a puddle of blood and the javelin he had thrown. Kneeling he reached out and touched the warm liquid with his finger tips and lifted it so he could look at it better.

"You may have gotten away this time boy, but your injured. And if you go to a hospital, we will find you", he yelled into the darkening sky before collecting his weapons and dropping down off the roof.

Two buildings over Roy leaned against a rooftop hutch panting heavily, Sports Master was right the wound to his shoulder was deep and bleeding badly. But if he went for help he would be found. Pushing off of the brick he staggered away, seeking refuge to treat his wounds the best he could.


	5. Interferences

'Anything up there?', Connor walked down an alley and spared a look up as M'gann flew over head.

'Nothing that I can see, Rocket?'.

'Nadda on my end to', she replied and M'gann stopped to hover before taking a wider look of the city.

'We have searched the entire city, he has obviously moved on', Wally groaned in his team mate's heads.

'We found his cache! Team regroup', Robin informed the others who each located him on a side street staring at a rusty fire ladder.

'How do you know this is it, looks like a dirty old building', Zatanna bit the inside of her cheek. The building was an appalling run down old apartment that the youths were surprised still held tenants.

'He uses a program I set up so my computer was able to locate the signature and by the looks he has been here tonight', he tapped away at his arm while the others looked around.

'Miss M, Rocket top side if you wouldn't mind', Kaldur looked to the two who had flight. M'gann offered her hands to Zatanna and Artemis while Rocket used a force field to bring the others to the roof. When they were all above they split up to look around for any trace of a direction Roy may have taken.

"I got blood!", Wally shouted as Robin joined his side.

"And we got destruction", Connor touched the air vent, his fingers gliding over an indentation in the metal.

"I know that weapon, its hammer. Sports Master.", Artemis whispered before looking at Wally.

"He is Red Arrow's handler why would he attack him?", Zatanna brushed her hair back. Robin stood up debris in his hand. Looking them over he took a small sample of the blood as well and began typing on his holo-computer.

"The capsules are Red's and so is the blood, by the looks of it he is injured bad", he looked to Kaldur who had come to stand beside him.

"So they have turned on him", he stated before looking to the rest of the team. "With a wound that can prove to be fatal he wont be able to leave the city. Robin, Wally take the hospitals. Connor and M'gann the clinics on the west and south side, Artemis and Zatanna the north and east clinics. Rocket and I will cover travel and the other cache here in the city.", the team all mobilized without further need for orders. Kaldur had no doubt that they were doing the right thing in defying Batman but he was strongly hoping they found Red Arrow alive at this point.

…...

Cheshire stood looking down at the small GPS in her hand and growled softly, its lack of movement told her that Roy had ditched it. Flying blind she lifted her eye to Star City and tossed the GPS tracker in a near by dumpster. Having tailed him many a time under Ra's al Ghul's orders she knew of two places he would travel to such a big city for. As she neared the building she drew into the shadows as two figures approached.

"Do you think he is alright?", Artemis's voice reached her and Cheshire smiled, so her sister and her little friends were on the look out as well.

"I don't know, there was a lot of blood, if he doesn't seek medical help…", the magic girl answered but trailed off not wanting to finish her statement. When they were out of sight she stepped from the shadows and looked to her target building. Red Arrow had been hurt? By who?

Convincing her self that she was interested solely because it was her mission to kill the archer clone she scaled the fire escape with speed. After sparing a glance in the window she noted his absence and headed for the roof. Above Star City she found the same scene that the team had, the blood, the destruction. As she kneeled beside the splattered blood she couldn't help but sigh.

"Don't worry your toy got away", his voice made her want to turn around and strike with a few very sharp shuriken.

"This was my mission!", she rose and turned on him. Lawrence Crock stood feet from her a duffel in his hand at his side.

"And it still is, I was just speeding up the process. Your getting weak little girl", she hated that nickname he used for her so often.

"Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.".

"Then do it", he turned away from her and she had to stop her self from stabbing the cocky bastard in the back. Turning back to the blood that was now staining the rooftop she bit the inside of her cheek. Cheshire had to track him down, with him being injured her chances at striking him down were greatly lifted.

Moving across the roof tops with silent steps she scanned the area for more traces of blood. Skidding to a stop she looked to an alley below her as a strip of yellow flashed through it. She had completely forgotten about the side kicks that were probably scattered around the city in search of the vary same thing she was. Being careless could cause a run in with them and it would take her away from her mission if she fought them or got jumped by them.

With a sigh she removed her mask and ran a hand through her tangled hair before returning it to its rightful place. Sports Master's constant interference was starting to really irritate her, did her master not trust her to complete this mission?

Though in the past when she was younger her involvement with Speedy set her on the watch list when it came to the hero, she doubted it mattered now. It was childish curiosity then. Now she was grown and her interest in the archer had faded, but in its place a different interest began to rise. An interest that she needed to destroy so she could continue on as if non of it had ever happened. Now all she had to do was find that clone.

…...

"It has healed very well but that is thanks to your lack of movement over the past few years", Roy laid still on his bed while Ivo checked over his damaged arm. It felt so alien that he no longer had half of his right arm. Looking up he smirked at the small robotic monkey that had perched its self on his head board and watched him.

"Three years….it feels like I have been sleeping for a week.", Ivo shrugged and rolled his stool to the tray a few feet from him he had set up earlier.

"Are you ready to wield a bow again?", the young archer looked at him with a raised eye brow before lifting what was left of his right arm.

"I think that might be a bit difficult Professor".

"So you think", the older man smirked before opening the metal box that rested on the tray. As a few MONQIs removed the top Ivo retrieved the contents and turned to Roy, who's eyes widened.

"What is that?".

"It is a bio-robotic extension, took me three years to perfect the mechanics of this design.", he looked at the arm with pride. Roy wet his lips as he looked at the object with calculating eyes. It looked like a normal arm, elbow and wrist, individual digits. But it was a wrap of metal and portions that glowed a soft red and black like liquid.

"How does it work?", he touched his right bicep and thought of what they would need to do to fix the biotic arm to his body.

"Well half of the program is already set, apologies but the surgery was preformed during your three year nap", he set the arm on the bed beside a bewildered Roy, "I implanted a neurotransmitter into the base of your neck that relays the actions for your right arm to the biotic arm, its as if you never lost it".

"So what is the other half?", he touched the back of his neck now but felt nothing out of sorts so he calmed and watched as Ivo grabbed a few tools from the tray.

"Attachment", looking at his arm Roy felt slightly nervous as he thought on this decision. What if this was all a trap set up by the baddies?

Taking a slow breath he looked to the Professor slowly and nodded his head before lifting his arm and offering it to him. Ivo offered a calm and lax smile before nodding back and preparing to work his technological magic on the boy.

"Your going to feel a nasty pinch", laying back Roy smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Cant be to bad, I got my arm taken off remember?", he chuckled at him self but the feeling of cold metal pressing into his skin made him fall silent. There was pressure and a tightness before a few 'clanks' and 'clicks' reached his ears. "That wasn't so bad", he started to sit up but then the pressure turned to pain and the tightness a burning. Falling flat on his back he arched in pain and released a horrible shout.

"Strap him down, Giga fetch me a tranquilizer.", Ivo made his adjustments while his MONQIs secured straps around the teenager, the one that had been perched on the head board flew to the counter.

"No I can handle this", he looked at the boy as he hissed between clenched teeth. He knew the pain must have been blinding but he respected Roy's request and called off Giga, who returned to the head board and chirped softly.

"It'll be over soon, one more adjustment", he finished quickly and stepped back as Roy's body seemed to fall limply on the bed. His skin was slicked with a sheen of sweat and his chest rose and fell as he tried to regain his breath.

"Nasty pinch huh?", he panted as he looked to Ivo with half lidded eyes.

"Not so bad right? Now rest, your body will need to recharge after that jolt", Roy nodded and looked up to the whimpering Giga.

"Im alright boy", he closed his eyes and felt exhaustion claim him within minutes. The Professor smiled down at the boy as Giga landed on his shoulder and cooed, patting the robots head he looked down at the attached arm. The skin around the attachment site was red and starting to bruise from the trauma caused during the whole process. Roy had held up against the procedure like a champ, something Ivo was not expecting but he was happily surprised. The boy was tough and given time the Professor knew that he would be able to continue on and reclaim his life. Turning for the door he listened as Giga chirped and released a series of noises, looking at the robot he smiled.

"We did good Giga…we finally did good".

Hope everyone enjoyed…contemplating discontinuing this story, lemme know what you all think?


	6. UnexpectedHelp

Hybrid301- Welcome friend I think you were a reviewer on my BrokenWings fic lol but thanks much for your review, and yes I wanted to show what is going on with both of them with a twist of Cheshire hehe

AriannaoftheSea- Welcome and thank you for your review I hope to hear from you in future chapters and im glad you are enjoying

Anon- Hi again! Thanks for the review and yes I know I like when she makes him look dumb, SportsMaster is not my fave lol

Alrighty! Here is the next chapter, reviews please and I hope you all enjoy!

Stepping over a few drops of blood Cheshire looked down the hall of the run down hotel. The place was a shack, used mostly for dirty acts of drug deals and illegal pleasure, not a place she planned to track him to. Coming to the door the front desk man had sent her to she pressed an ear to it slowly and listened. He had thought her bought company and didn't hesitate to give her a key, commenting on how she could visit him anytime. It sickened her, but when she needed something her feminine body could get her what ever she wanted.

Turning the handle slowly she entered the dark room and closed the door silently, her eyes adjusting quickly. He wasn't in the bed room portion of the room but a sliver of light escaping the bathroom gave her quick idea to were he was. Pushing the door open she had to stifle the gasp that rose in her throat. Between the sink and the tub he sat leaning back against the wall, his shirt and glasses had been removed and there was blood every where.

Approaching him she kneeled between his stretched out legs and pressed her fingers to the pulse point on his neck. It was faint but she got a beat and turned her attention to his shoulder. The puncture was deep and had no doubt caused injury to his muscles, from the looks of the kit beside him he was trying to treat the wound.

"Wake up Hero", she called but there was no response so she slapped him, hard. Roy came awake with a deep breath, his eyes half lidded but alert as he took in the sight of her.

"Came to finish me off?', his voice was deep and pained.

"Hardly, I don't attack wounded prey", she grabbed the peroxide from the sink and unscrewed the top before grabbing a clean hand towel. Twisting it she put it to his lips and waited but he simply stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Bite down on it, if you scream we will have bigger problems", weighing her words he took the clothe into his mouth and she poured the cleansing liquid on the wound.

Roy jerked back, his body colliding with the wall as he tightened his jaw on the wash cloth. Cheshire heard his jaw crack in protest from the pressure before she turned her attention to the kit on the floor. Finding a suture set she began to string the needle as Roy allowed the pain to subside. Turning back to him she looked at him and waited for his nod to proceed which he gave quickly, wanting the pain to be over.

"Man this sucks without tranqs", he hissed after spitting out the damp material. Cheshire remained focused on her task while he kept his eyes on her face as she worked.

"It's rude to stare Hero", she growled but did not stop as she dipped the needle into his skin again.

"Just shocked that your helping the enemy", he swallowed slowly and closed his eyes.

"Technically you were never the enemy, hey stay awake", she smacked his cheek again and he jolted.

"So why are you tracking me", he rasped.

"That's for me to know and you-".

"To find out", he finished with a pained chuckle before settling back again. Cheshire cut the wire as she finished and reached into her kimono, pulling free a small black bottle she paused only for a moment. Opening it she used the brush attached to the top and wiped a thick salve over the sutures before returning the bottle to her person.

"There that should do it, get cleaned up. You look like shit", she got to her feet and left him alone in the bathroom. Roy sat there completely shocked, Cheshire had just done him a very solid favor. The pain in his shoulder seemed to ebb off so he slowly got to his feet and removed the rest of his clothing.

Drawing a bath he slowly lowered him self into the hot water and released a slow sigh of relief. His body felt like a banged up piece of metal, the bruising on his side indicated fractured ribs, and the muscles in his arm were tweaked. There was no way at this point that he could pull back his bow, he was a sitting duck. With a frustrated sigh he realized he was better off going to the League, being in their possession was far better then to turn him self in to the Shadows or the Light.

The thoughts of the League, the Shadows and the Light all seemed to melt away as his hand lightly touched the sutures. She had found him in the weakest he had ever been and she didn't finish him off, she helped him. What she had said about his eyes ghosted through his mind as he sat there in the water, Cheshire was a mystery to him. But all the hero and villain business aside he knew in the back of his mind he craved her, and that thought alone scared the hell out of him.

"We should head back to the mountain, call it a night", Wally leaned against the alley wall while looking at Robin, the speedster had been racing around the city for the past few hours and he was a bit tuckered.

"If we haven't found a trace of him by now we are not going to", he agreed and felt the rest of the team agree. They needed to regroup and rest, all nighters were not easy on anyone.

'Robin. Wally. Heads up', M'gann's voice was clear as day as the two teens looked up and grabbed the descended ropes from the BioShip. As they collapsed into their seats they both sighed in frustration. They were no closer to finding either Red Arrow or Speedy, a place they didn't want to be.

"Status on Santa Prisca?", Robin asked as he stretched with a yawn.

"No flights reported leaving that air space", Rocket replied as she watched a screen in front of her.

"Told you it was just a keep them busy mission", Connor grumbled as he relaxed back in his seat, his boots up on the console. Artemis sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest while looking to Wally who was slumped forward and looking less then lively. Leaning to the side she reached into her quiver and snagged a candy bar before waiving it in front of his face.

"So back to the Mountain?", she looked to the others jumping slightly when Wally snagged the offered food and mumbled a thanks.

"Yes, we do not want to tip off Batman that we went behind his back, he wouldn't be pleased if he knew. Red Arrow is injured and in need of help. At this point we just need to hope he will seek us out rather then the opposing side.", Kaldur pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke the rest of the team accepting the decision.

Jade watched as the archer slept on the hotel bed, she had just returned to check up on him out of curiosity. Upon finding him resting so peacefully she walked around the side of the bed and stood over him. He looked like a menacing predator she had to admit, his muscles looking as if they were hand sculpted by the gods and his features by an artist. A strong jaw line and hard cheek bones made him look much older then eighteen and his usually well kept hair was spiked and in disarray giving him a different look.

Reaching out she brushed her finger tips through his hair but when his eyes shot open she knew she had made a horrible mistake, he was lying in wait and she had fallen for the trap. He grabbed her right arm and rolled, his massive arms pulling her onto the bed with little grace before he covered her body with his. Jade growled at his deceiving action before she realized he had her, the tricky devil had her. In one of his large hands was her two small wrists pinned above her head, a blade to her throat, and his thighs nestled between her legs to keep her from kneeing him.

"Nice moves Hero", she faked calmness as his blue eyes watched her carefully. Roy took in a settling breath as he tried to ignore the pain in his side and shoulder from his injuries.

"I got a lot of moves you haven't seen Chesh", her eyes darkened as he used his nickname for her, though it annoyed her she couldn't fault him for one pet name when she had so many for him.

"Mmm you'll have to show me these moves", she purred but fell silent as he pressed the blade into her throat a little harder. Roy was a ruthless and unyielding force when his temper was flared, she had plenty of experience with him to know.

"Careful, im not a good guy remember? I just might take you up on that offer", his voice was dark and she mentally noted that he may not hesitate to back up that threat in his current mental state.

"Let me up Roy", he growled in the back of his throat.

"That is not my name, its his. Im not him.", she knew her eyes deceived her as his eyes narrowed.

"Your right you aren't", her words seemed to burn him as he pulled the knife back slightly before shaking him self from the shock.

"Well I think we know where your loyalty really lies don't we?".

"Where my loyalty once laid doesn't matter, so back off", she growled and he couldn't help but smirk at their situation, she wasn't going anywhere as long as he held her down.

"Very demanding for the position your in".

"Is this anyway to treat someone who patched you up?", she acted innocent and pouted slightly, using her ability to distract.

"No its how I treat someone who has orders to kill me".

"Sports Master told you?", her eyes widened and he smirked, he loved shaking her up.

"No you just did Chesh", shock crossed her face, he had tricked her again. This male was working his way onto her don't under estimate list very very quickly.

"You son of a bitch", she hissed but he shook his head and 'tsked'.

"Im a clone, no mother, no father", she twisted her wrists in his hand as she tried not to move her throat any closer to the blade that rested there.

"So what are you going to do Hero? Kill the assassin sent to kill you?", she was shocked yet again when the blade left her throat and his hand loosened on her wrists. Shaking his head he holstered the knife and planted his hands on either side of her head to lift his upper body off her.

"Consider us even", he whispered against her ear and she shivered as his body slowly left hers. She laid there as he got to his feet and seemed to focus on his shoulder, the muscles in his back tensed and slackened as he moved and Jade couldn't help but stare. Shaking her head her mission flashed in her mind and she slowly pulled her sai from her hip as she got up from the bed. No distractions, she couldn't be distracted.

Setting down a tray of food Ivo checked Roy's vitals and then looked over his arm, the attachment had taken perfectly. Giga chirped from beside Roy as the robot powered on from his masters presence.

"Professor?", he watched as the teenagers eyes slowly opened to look at him, his voice scratchy from the screams of pain he had released earlier.

"How do you feel?", Roy lifted his new arm and watched as it made a fist and opened again.

"Complete, a little sci-fi but complete", the smirk on his lips had Ivo grinning from ear to ear as he walked over to his work bench.

"The food there is for you, eat slowly your stomach has not had solid food in a long time", the boy nodded and grabbed a piece of toast, deeming it a safe place to start. As he took a bite of the bread he sighed, eating was a basic need that he had missed greatly.

"So what's next? You offer me cookies to join the dark side?", he joked.

"No, as I said, I have had a change of heart. A fresh start is were I am heading and you my boy are a good start wouldn't you say?", nodding the archer grabbed another slice of toast and took a bite. The Professor didn't make sense he wanted a fresh start, and was turning his back on the villainous side of life?

Testing out his arm he took a few jabs at the air and sighed at the familiar an smooth movement of his body. You could knock him down but there was no keeping him down, well unless he was being kept in a frozen coma.

"So as I asked before, ready to wield a bow again?", his attention was caught by Ivo as the small man turned around with a weird contraption.

"Would love to, but that…is not a bow", he pointed at the piece of twisted looking metal and Ivo offered it to him.

"Take it with your real hand", he instructed and Roy did as told, freezing as the metal shifted and uncurled to form a bow. "It will only open to your hand, go ahead pull it back, test out the pressure", he beamed.

"Uhm again, would love to, but this bow has no string", Ivo rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Use your right arm and act as if there is a string, concentrate on it and pull back", with a shrug Roy humored the good professor and pinched his fingers were the string on the bow would be. Pulling back his arm, shock consumed him as a red string of light began to bend the bow's branches. Out of loss of thought he released the string and Ivo shouted before the medicine cabinet across the room was struck by a red flash of light and was impaled.

"Holy hell!", he shouted as Ivo broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Fantastic, absolutely amazing Charlie my boy!", he clapped his hands together and Roy looked at him in confusion as the Professor celebrated success.

"Professor?".

"Yes?', he looked at Roy as he tried to control his excitement.

"You called me Charlie?", he watched as color seemed to drain from the scientists face, "Who is Charlie?".


	7. PastInterests

Hybrid301- lol I know right he rarely ever gets the drop on her so I thought id throw him a bone lol, and yes now Roy is ready for action woot woot

Anon- So many questions lol ok so I think I will turn real Roy into Arsenal and get him back on his feet and Charlie is an OC that will be later explained, kinda part of Ivo's past and why he became a villian in the first place an add to my fic hehe

To all those who are reading please know I do not bite I like reviews they are always fun cuz I like responding to the opinions and adding little things that may be requested….so please don't be shy….

The teens all sat in the television room looking less then pleased with the past evenings events. Wally and Artemis were both wrapped up in a blanket at one end of the large couch while M'gann and Connor sat at the other end. Zatanna was curled up in a large chair, he hand draped over the side and playing thoughtlessly with Robin's messy locks. The young teen sitting on the floor and leaning back against her chair, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling. Kaldur was sitting on the edge of the other chair while Raquel sat in the chair playing with her fingers.

"What's our next move?", Wally spoke up, bringing the others from their own thoughts.

"Besides hope he comes to us?", Robin answered not opening his eyes.

"We need to find him", M'gann whispered.

"How?", now Robin's eyes were open. "How do we find him, hell how do we find Speedy?", Zatanna ceased her petting and grabbed a hand full of his hair. Pulling a little less then gently so his head was tilted back she frowned down at him.

"Losing our tempers wont solve anything", he sighed as he looked up at her with bored eyes that were hidden by sunglasses before nodding. When she released him he dropped his chin and rubbed his skull before his hand was swatted away and she continued running her fingers through his hair.

"But sitting on our hands wont solve anything either", Raquel added and Artemis nodded.

"Maybe its time to get a little illogical", she turned her head and looked to Wally who smirked. "Any ideas?", he nodded.

"We find Sports Master, he was Red Arrow's handler. Him against all of us, it shouldn't be a hard task to bring him down", the others looked at him and then each other.

"And then we question him, illogical indeed", Kaldur thought for a moment, 'But it might work".

"Ill go bring up the main computers, Raquel and M'gann think you can keep Tornado off our backs?", the girls smiled and nodded before getting up, M'gann giving Connor a quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.

"No offence but I gotta catch a few hours, still running low from last night", Wally yawned and Robin nodded as he got to his feet.

"No prob man", he bumped fists with the speedster as he passed and followed Kaldur, Connor doing the same.

"Artemis? Wanna help project distract Tornado?", Zatanna already knew the answer as she smiled.

"Ill catch up", she winked and Zatanna left the two alone in the lounge. Wally wrapped his arms around Artemis's waist tightly as he yawned once again. She was laying beside him with her back pressed to his chest now as he snuggled into her neck. She smiled and turned in his arms to face him, her hazel eyes lifting to his face.

"Thanks for staying", he spoke softly.

"You seemed like you wanted the company", she rested her head beneath his chin and took a deep calm breath.

"Just going to close my eyes", he yawned once again and Artemis listened as his body slowed down. It was the only time it did, how he wasn't exhausted more often amazed her. As she listened to his heartbeat her own eye lids grew heavy and she to slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Tip toeing towards Red Arrow, Jade raised her sai and took a deep breath, she could do this. She had to do this. But once she was directly behind him the drive to strike slowly left her. He turned and caught sight of her, with a raised eye brow he turned fully to face her and grabbed her wrist making her tighten her hold on the weapon.

"If your going to strike aim for the heart", he guided the sharp tip of the sai to his skin and Jade gasped softly. "Go ahead, kill me", his voice was as void as his eyes as she looked up at him.

"You want this?", her body quivered slightly at the look he gave her.

"What's the point of living if your just out dated equipment?", the words were not his own as he spoke to her, they were the words of her father. Pulling the sai back she dropped it on the ground as if it were a poisonous snake. He knew she was there to kill him and he was willing to allow her to do so.

"If your trying to appeal to my humanity its not working, the only reason your still alive is because I don't do mercy kills", she hissed, trying to cover her shock at his response. She was expecting him to fight her like he always did, for them to speak harshly and poke fun at each other and then it hit her. It was all a dance, all a game. They had done this dozen of times, they had plenty of opportunities, he could have taken her in and she could have killed him but they never did.

"Mercy kill", he snorted and leaned down to scoop up the sai from the floor before he straightened and looked at her. "Im tired of running", he sighed in frustration before tossing the weapon in the air and catching it thoughtlessly.

"I have to go", she turned away from him and walked to the door, but as she opened it a strong hand landed against the wood and forced the door closed. Jade remained facing the door for a moment aggression and confusion stirring as she took a few deep breaths. "Roy don-".

"Don't call me that", she could hear the pleading in his angered voice and she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the door, he was so close. "You miss him…don't you?", she turned to look at him in total shock but masked it quickly.

"I don't know what you are talking about", trying to brush past him she was caught by surprise as his arm snaked around her waist and guided her back up against the door, his hand remaining on her hip as he looked at her with sharp eyes.

"Did they know about you two? The Shadows?", he pressed and Jade growled at his intrusion into her personal space.

"Im not talking about this with you".

"Why because I look like him? Because you cant kill me? Or is it because you want me but all you see is him and you feel guilty?", she had had enough and before she could stop her self she struck him across the face. He stepped back and she watched him with dark eyes, shielding the hurt with her assassin's stare.

"Heal quickly, I have a mission to complete", with that she left the room and slammed the door behind her. Taking out her mask she went to put it on but settled for returning it to her kimono before she headed for the fire escape, she was in desperate need of air. His voice echoing in her mind as she drew open the window and stepped out onto the rusted stairwell.

Memories of the past that haunted her flooded her every thought as she climbed to the roof, she couldn't let this get to her as it had in the past. The Roy Harper she knew three years ago was gone, the Shadows had seen to that. And though assisting in bringing him down had shattered her heart, it was her in. Being part of Ra's Al Ghul's assassins was the closest thing to a family she had ever had after coming from a twisted and broken home, but the price to be accepted into his inner circle was one she was not ready for.

They had been handed the task to take down Speedy, the protégé of Green Arrow for the Light's plan to infiltrate the Justice League. But she wasn't prepared for her role in the mission, the role her father enjoyed entrusting to her. Removing her mask she sat on the edge of the roof and looked out over the city, remembering her betrayal.

She had cared for Speedy, hell he was the only one who knew who she really was beneath the mask. They didn't know when it had happened or why they decided to call a truce between them but they had become more then enemies perhaps more then friends. But her father had seen it and used it to his advantage, making her lure Roy into a trap. Jade had run, she couldn't help to take him nor could she watch her father so happily destroy him, so she ran. And with that she had decided that emotions and ties to others were nothing but a way for others to use you, so she closed her heart.

The need for distance was profound as she got to her feet and walked along the ledge, her mission was to destroy him. Returning her mask to her face she hid the tear that slid down her cheek, she had already destroyed the one she had cared for could she really do it again? Could she seal her heart long enough to cut him out of it?

Dick opened his eyes slowly and released a surprised yelp at the sight of Wally watching him from over the edge of his bed. Sitting up he looked at his team mate with shocked eyes and pushed back his blankets.

"Why the hell would you do that?", he yawned and Wally shrugged before getting up and sitting on his own bed.

"Poking you didn't work and I nearly lost my head shaking you", Dick chuckled before looking at the clock on the bed side table between their beds.

"I would say I'm sorry but you should know better", shrugging he speedster inhaled deeply.

"You feel helpless?".

"Yeah, useless too", they both sighed looking up when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Hold up", Wally yelled before zipping over to the door and holding the handle, waiting for Dick to grab his glasses and put them on. "You good?".

"Yeah", as the door opened Kaldur entered and Dick ran a hand through his tussled hair. The atlantean offered them both a nod of the head as Wally closed the door for privacy.

"What's up Kal?", he moved past him and Kaldur cleared his throat.

"We are moving on Sports Master this evening, Batman has assigned us to Santa Prisca once again", Wally grumbled while Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"We cant be mad at Batman he is only trying to keep us busy and out of harms way", Kaldur looked to Dick as he tried to cover for his mentor.

"You mean out of his way", Wally began to pace while Dick glowered at him.

"Robin if you do not wish to be involved?".

"No im fine, I can do this. Roy was a good friend, and Red Arrow was a good friend they both need our help", he looked to the others as Wally stopped and folded his arms over his chest.

"Then we are doing this, tonight".


	8. SuddenShock

Hybrid301- Thanks a bunch thought it would keep an interesting twist on things

Anon- I hope that is a good whao?

Blazingpheonix- Thank you and welcome! Glad you are enjoying!

Ariannaofthesea- Hope your questions get answered and that you are enjoying

BlackBird16- is this soon enough lol hope you are enjoying and thanks for your review

After collecting all of his gear and dressing in civilian clothes Red Arrow prepared to leave the motel. He hadn't slept a wink after Jade had left him alone, he couldn't. He was confused about why he had snapped at her the way he had. What did it matter if she cared for the real Roy? Why did he care?

Rubbing his face he growled and shook his head, his body tense and heavy from exhaustion. Everything seemed to either piss him off or depress him as he left the room, his duffel hanging from his shoulder. He was wanted by the most powerful groups of good and evil in the world, he craved a woman who only wanted him for his face, and he had to find his 'brother' that was most likely dead.

As he entered the lobby he stopped for a moment, noting that the front desk was empty and the lobby was silent. Dropping his hand to his duffel his eyes darted around looking for anything out of place.

"Relax son", he took a step back as Jim Harper the man some once knew as Guardian came into view.

"Get away from me", he growled as he stared at the other product of Cadmus cloning.

"Im not here to fight you Roy-".

"Why does everyone call me that?", his voice raised out of his ever growing frustration, Jim lifted his hands to show he was unarmed and not looking for a fight.

"Because its who you are", he spoke softly probably to keep the teens aggression from escalading, which was not working in the slightest.

"No its who they cloned me to look like, you too Jim.", he dropped his duffel off his shoulder and paced a few steps back and forth. It was a way he dispersed his anger and energy without causing any damage to those around him.

"Listen Im here to help you".

"Why?", the younger clone stopped and turned to look at him with confusion and suspicion.

"I have no family Ro-Red…just you", the words seemed to sink in to the archer's head as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jim was right, genetically the two of them were of the same make up which in turn made them blooded brothers.

"You wont hand me over to the League?", he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground. Roy wasn't shy but he was afraid of trusting someone else, he was afraid of being betrayed and having the rug pulled out from under him, again.

"I want to help you not hurt you", it was a huge risk, but if it gave him someone to lean on Roy was willing to take a risk. He had come to grips with the fact that he couldn't continue to hide away and keep his fingers crossed that he wouldn't be recognized or located. And with the injuries he had, though they were healing they weakened him and made him vulnerable.

"Fine", he scooped up his duffel and returned it to his shoulder making Jim smile slightly.

"Alright, the car is in the back alley", Roy gave him a questioning look, 'Across the street there are two shop surveillance cameras you walk out that door and the League or who ever else that's looking for you is gunna get a pretty shot of your mug and your location. You want to use the front door be my guest". Looking to the front doors he weighed his current luck and then turned to follow Jim without further thought.

"Lead the way".

…/…

Roy followed behind Ivo with his hands stuffed in his pockets, they had decided to go to the open markets in down town Star City. After the accidental death of the medicine cabinet the Professor had excused him self with an explanation that he was old and tired. Curiosity of the one he had mentioned had Roy's mind in a blur as he weaved through the passing people. Looking down at his white long sleeve and blue jeans he smirked at how well he blended, but then again no one in the crowds knew who he was.

The black leather gloves he wore hid his biotech arm and out of habit a pair of dark sunglasses rested on his nose. As they stopped at a small fruit stand he listened to Ivo's conversation with the business owner about the weather and local news, but boredom with the mundane topics quickly over took him.

"Roy why don't you pick up our meat order from the butcher shop down the block, let the old birds talk", he nodded and headed for the corner. Things had changed since he was taken out of the regular flow of life. He once knew Star City like the back of his bow but now there were new buildings, different streets. Roy found him self almost considering leaving a trail of bread crumbs to lead him back, but shook off the nerves and headed through the fray of people.

Entering the butcher shop he pulled out the ticket for their order and took a few steps forward. As he ran into is someone who seemed to be in a hurry he steadied him self and the small figure before him with his hands on their shoulders.

"Watch were your going….oh its you Hero, stalking is illegal", the accented voice of the female made his mind trigger but he wasn't sure why as he looked down. Reaching up he pulled off his glasses wanting a better look at the petite woman before him, her delicate features and wild black hair catching his attention.

"Im sorry do we know each other?", her eyes widened when they met his and she took a sudden step back.

"Green eyes…", she whispered under her breath making him raise an eye brow.

"Miss your order?", a man called from the counter and Roy looked up, but as he turned back to the girl he was shocked to find her gone. Turning towards the door he watched her slip out and quickly followed, but when he burst through the door and out onto the side walk he nearly took out Ivo who jumped in surprise.

"Roy?", he turned his head in time to see her walking down the street and he stood frozen watching her body sway before she turned the far corner. Looking at the Professor he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"See something you like?", he chuckled at Ivo's question.

"I would need a second look", returning his glasses to their place he looked at the ticket in his hand. "Crap our order", he rolled his eyes and they both entered the butcher shop.

"Tony! Got your order right here!", the big bellied man behind the counter reached into the cooler beneath the counter and pulled out a bag.

"Serge so good to see you, have you met my new assistant Roy?".

"Ah good to meet you, im glad Tony is finally getting help in the lab", Roy nodded with a smirk as he took the bag.

"Yeah place needs some young blood", Serge laughed and nodded before looking to the worker beside him.

"Oy Angelo you cant pound the meat like that, be gentle, gentle!", he looked back to them and Ivo chuckled.

"Your busy we see Serge, stop up to the lab some time", the man smiled and Roy took out the wallet the Professor had given him to hang on to, claiming he usually misplaced it.

"Family doesn't pay here, go, go!", Serge waved them off and Ivo put his hands up.

"Never argue with a butcher, have a good day Serge", Roy returned the wallet to his pocket and they walked for the door. Once outside he looked down the street, his mind allowing him to see the graceful form of the girl from earlier once again.

"Something about her", he whispered as he looked to the ground.

…../…

Remaining silent as they drove through Star City Roy watched as they passed the buildings and side walk crowded streets. How he wished he was one of those people at this moment, not a care in the world. Releasing a long sigh he turned his attention back to Jim who was currently focused on the road ahead and the traffic.

If Roy was ever curious as to what he would look like in the future all he had to do was look at Jim. They were identical despite the fact that Jim was a few years ahead of Roy. It didn't bother him in the slightest he was just so curious as to why Cadmus had cloned the real Roy Harper twice. Turning back to look out his window he found his mind drifting to last nights events once again. He was cruel to Cheshire, his words as sharp as knives as he stabbed at what he knew was an old wound.

"She'll never forgive me", he could have sworn it was a thought but apparently he was very wrong when he heard Jim clear his throat.

"Lady problems?", Roy threw him a glare but Jim just looked back at him with a not-backing-down stare. These looks continued for a few more silent moments till Roy decided he was done playing and caved slightly.

"I said some things out of anger", he finally admitted at least a small detail allowing Jim to feel as though he won. The older clone nodded his head in understanding before putting on his turn signal and turning down what looked like a dirty alley.

"Yeah that is one gene they could have programmed us without, the short temper", he chuckled and Roy had to nod in agreement, he hated the fact that he could lose his head so easily if properly provoked.

"Were are we going?", he looked out his window again and felt his paranoid nature grip him as they stopped the car at a very narrow dead end. Jim turned off the car and got out without a word, which did not help Roy calm at all. He watched Jim walk around the front of the car and touch a brick, it flipped down to expose a key pad and he pressed a few buttons. Roy leaned forward and watched as the brick wall started to lift to expose a hidden garage.

"Drive it in!", he yelled to him before entering. Roy thought on this for a moment but then complied as he watched Jim wave him in. Once the car was parked he shut it off and opened his door slowly, a small knife now in his hand as he watched the door close slowly, fluorescent lights turning on so they were not in the dark.

"Very Bondish don't you think", he grabbed his duffel and Jim laughed before walking for a set of metal stairs.

"Beats street parking, this place has it all. Oliver said I could use it, come on.", Roy followed him carefully as they walked from the bottom floor up into what looked like a studio apartment. "You can have the far bedroom, mine is up those stairs. Bathroom is over there and kitchen and living room are obvious.", Roy sort of tuned him out as he walked over to what was to be his bedroom. It wasn't extravagant but it would do, the sheets that separated it from the rest of the apartment were black giving him privacy and the tall window led out onto a fire escape. Walking to it he looked out the pane at the city, they were out of the heart of it but still within the city limits. "I know you like to come and go as you please", he looked over his shoulder at Jim.

"Im not really good at this, but thanks…a lot", Jim just nodded and walked away, the silent your welcome enough. As he put his duffel on the queen sized bed with the knife he had been carrying he rubbed his face tiredly, he needed to find Cheshire. Reaching into his duffel he smirked as the G.P.S. showed a moving beacon, she hadn't found it so he would see her soon.

Please review!


End file.
